


Kali helps Ruby.

by Lucky38



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cock Worship, Femdom, Futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky38/pseuds/Lucky38
Summary: When visiting Blake's family, Ruby has a problematic loss of self control.  Thankfully, Kali is there to help her through it.





	Kali helps Ruby.

Spending time at Blake’s house in Menagerie was great! It was so cool to see what the Faunus homeland was like, way down in the tropics and on the other side of the world from Vale. Heck, this was the furthest Ruby had ever been from home!  
  
The people here were all super nice, too. Especially Blake’s family! Her dad, Ghira was a huge dude that made a point of welcoming Ruby and her teammates at the docks, with a porter ready to carry all their bags and stuff back to his house. And then when they’d gotten there, Blake’s mom had served them a great dinner! Everything about the trip was great...except for a teensy little problem.  
  
Ruby wasn’t quite what most people would call  _conventional_ when it came to biology. These things happened sometimes on Remnant, she’d gotten a little book about it from the family doctor and everything. She had a penis. It didn’t make her a freak, or any less of a girl, it was just sort of a thing that was there.  
  
Until it decided to act up.  
  
And oh,  _man_ did Blake’s mom make it act up. Badly.  
  
Kali Belladonna was absolutely stunning. Mature enough for her figure to be completely filled out, without more than the slightest laugh lines to show for it. Her pleasant, smiling face was framed with short dark hair, with kitty ears just like Blake’s standing up on top of her head.  
  
However, Ruby was much more focused on other parts of her body. The style of her dress, probably to suit the warmer climate down here, revealed just enough to be tantalizing. Glimpses of her chest, vanishing beneath underclothing right as the swells of her breasts began...a brief flash of her upper thigh through a slit in the side of the outfit...the way it clung to the curve of her hips and ass…  
  
Calling it  _distracting_ would have been a crowning understatement.  
  
All throughout dinner, Ruby fought to keep her eyes on her plate, but they kept straying back up. Even as the rest of her teammates made conversation with Blake’s family, Ruby kept her fists balled up in her lap to hide the slight bulge that threatened to grow out of control.  
  
As soon as she could, Ruby made her excuses and practically bolted back to her guest room. Any faster, and she would have been leaving a trail of petals. She needed to get this situation under control before she embarrassed herself in front of her friend’s parents!  
  
Thankfully, she made it back to the privacy of her room before things got too uncomfortable. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her. Awesome. Now, she just had to handle this, and then she could go back and apologize for-  
  
The door opened back up behind her, and Ruby froze. Kali’s voice reached her ears. “Hello, dear. I understand that we haven’t quite properly been introduced, but you seem to be...having some problems. I think I can help.”  
  
Ruby didn’t turn around. Couldn’t, not with the freaking tent she was pitching in her combat skirt! “I-I’m fine!” She squeaked. “Really! You can go back to dinner!”  
  
Kali just chuckled. “Dear, never try to lie to a mother. More importantly, I’m not  _blind._ Please, turn around so I can get a measure of the problem.”  
  
“D...do I have to?”  
  
Kali’s voice was firm. “Yes.” Then, she laid a reassuring hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “It’s alright. Just let me see.”  
  
Slowly, Ruby shuffled herself around, keeping her hands down in front of her groin. Kali briefly glanced down, then looked up and lifted an eyebrow. Her meaning was clear, and Ruby reluctantly let her arms fall to her sides, putting herself on full, shameful display.  
  
Throughout this whole ordeal, her cock had been pushing at the cloth of her skirt, and the pre dribbling from the tip had even left a tiny wet spot on the front where it had soaked through. “Uh...I can explain.”  
  
Kali slowly shook her head. “Don’t bother, this is absolutely unacceptable.”  
  
Ruby shrank in on herself. “I’m...really sorry…”  
  
“Hmm? What have  _you_ got to be sorry for, dear? It’s your caretaker that ought to apologize!”  
  
Ruby blinked, caught off guard by the apparent subject switch. “My...caretaker? What are you talking about?”  
  
“A girl with your gift shouldn’t be forced to keep their natural instincts bottled up, it isn’t healthy. Is there anyone giving you any relief at all?”  
  
Ruby blushed. “I, uh, use my...hands...sometimes. When I can get some privacy…”  
  
Kali pressed a hand against her chest, giving Ruby a pitying look. “Oh, you poor girl.”  
  
“Um...I guess? It’s not too bad, really!” Ruby protested, hoping Kali would overlook the fact that a smile and a moderately flattering dress had been enough to send her running off.  
  
Clearly, from the look the older Faunus gave her, it didn’t work. Kali just sighed. “Please, dear, there’s no need to be ashamed. I had a sister like you, when I was younger. We’ve long since parted ways, but I can clearly remember the desperation and discomfort she was in when our mother was forced to leave for a single  _week._ And you say you’ve  _never_ gotten any relief, other than what you’ve given yourself? No, this won’t do at all.”  
  
Ruby could hardly believe her eyes as Kali sank down to her knees in front of the younger girl, thought the feeling of her hands in between Ruby’s knees, sliding up under her skirt made her yelp and take a half-step back. “Wh-whoa! A-are you-!?”  
  
“Shhh...calm down.” Kali sat back on her heels, staying in her kneeling position. “There’s no need to be upset. If you really don’t want this, then I’ll leave...but if I didn’t even make the attempt to help, what kind of host am I?”  
  
Ruby wanted to tell her that it was okay, that Kali could go, everything would be fine, and maybe they could both just forget this whole thing ever happened? But the touch against her inner thighs had left her tingling with goosebumps, and her cock was straining hard against the fabric of her skirt, nearly bursting out of her underwear entirely. So, instead of a well-reasoned argument, she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Aren’t you married?”  
  
Kali laughed at that, a hearty chuckle. “Oh, you are just precious! Yes, Ghira and I are married, and we love each other very much. But here on Menagerie...well,  _physical_ affection is a touch more freely shared than it is among the kingdoms.” The mirth faded from her expression. Please, dear, I understand that you’re nervous, but I can help you. I  _want_ to help you. How could I not, when you arrive at my house with your needs so incredibly obvious?”  
  
She leaned forwards again, putting her hands on the insides of Ruby’s legs again, and this time Ruby didn’t step back. “All you need to do is hold still, relax...and let momma take care of you.”  
  
Kali’s gentle, dexterous fingers slid up Ruby’s thighs, lifting her skirt as they went. Ruby whimpered, holding herself stock-still as they crept closer... _closer…_  
  
She bit her lip to hold back a gasp as one of Kali’s digits brushed ever so lightly against her package, just barely constrained in the form-fitting shorts she wore underneath her skirt. The older woman smiled at her reaction, flipping the garment up and out of the way so she could get a clear look.  
  
Even with her shorts in the way, Ruby’s endowment was obvious. Her shaft was thick enough that Ruby couldn’t quite fit her fingers all the way around it, and long enough that if it were to lay up against her belly it would hit her bellybutton. There was an obvious swell underneath it as well, from her fairly sizable balls. Altogether, her pouch was a bit larger than her fists, the skin staying tight and smooth against those twin globes.  
  
Kali’s eyes lit up. “Oh my. What a marvelous gift you have. I feel almost lucky that I get to be the first to treat this poor thing the way it deserves.” She leaned forward and started  _nuzzling_ the bulge in Ruby’s undershorts, rubbing her cheeks and nose against it. “Mmm...just let me...familiarize myself. I want to do this  _right._ ” Kali purred. Literally. Ruby could feel the faint rumbling against her sensitive package, and her cock throbbed with near-painful stiffness, trapped as it was.  
  
It wouldn’t remain trapped for long. Kali’s hands had been cradling the bulge, caressing it like a fine treasure, but now they crept upwards, her thumbs hooking into Ruby’s waistband and dragging it downwards. It was only a matter of inches before Ruby’s cock sprang free, her appreciable girth jerking upwards right into Kali’s face, slapping her heavily across the cheek.  
  
The older faunus didn’t seem shocked by this. In fact, by the way she was grinning, she’d probably expected that little love tap. She continued her nuzzling, letting Ruby’s shaft rub against her face while she finished pulling the crimsonette’s spats down.   
  
She started kissing next. Feather-light brushes of her lips against the underside of Ruby’s cock, right against the bottom of her crown first, and then working her way down. Each time, the kiss grew more involved, more noticeable, until she was practically suckling on Ruby’s length down near the base. Then, with Ruby’s cock draped across her features, she leaned just a bit further down and planted a deep, passionate smooch on Ruby’s smooth, heavy balls.  
  
Ruby groaned. She couldn’t help it, this felt  _amazing!_ She let her eyes drift half-closed, leaning her head back as the flickers of pleasure began to merge into one steady wave.  
  
Kali leaned back, and Ruby let out a disappointed whine, glancing down to see why…  
  
Just in time to watch Kali wrap her lips around the tip of Ruby’s cock and slide down to the base, all in one smooth motion.  
  
Her eyes shot open, and some strangled, choking noise emerged from her mouth. Kali’s mouth was hot, and slick, and...oh  _fuck!_  
  
“M-Miss Belladonna, I’m-!”  
  
Kali pulled her head back, then  _slammed_ it forward again, twice as fast as last time. Ruby was helpless to control herself, she climaxed with a moan, her hips bucking in tiny motions against Kali’s face. Cum flooded from her cock, pouring directly down Kali’s throat in a series of powerful, thick jets. Even with all of her obvious experience, Kali was slightly overwhelmed by the sheer volume of it, and even as she swallowed as fast as she could some of it escaped to leak down her chin and ooze from her nose in tiny spurts.  
  
Finally, Ruby tapered off, slumping over and bracing herself against Kali’s shoulders, gasping as she shuddered through the aftershocks of the most powerful orgasm of her life. The older woman didn’t lean back quite so soon though, swirling her tongue around Ruby’s cockhead before pulling her lips free with a  _pop_ of suction.  
  
She smiled up at Ruby, her face still painted with traces of cum. “There we are. Isn’t that much better?  
  
“Much.” Ruby didn’t quite have the breath for longer words yet. “Thank...thank you. Ooh...that was amazing.”  
  
Kali laughed, a sound that was full of warmth. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She rose to her feet, making sure Ruby had her legs beneath her before she let go of Kali’s shoulders. Then, she undid a button, pulled a string, and let her clothes fall to the floor.  
  
At the sight of Kali naked, Ruby’s cock was instantly back to full hardness. “Wh-what?”  
  
Kali gave her a patient look. “Well, of course years of neglect can’t be made up for in a single round, dear. I mean, look at you! We’re already back to square one! Now, will you take your clothes off on your own, or do you need a hand?”  
  
At this point, protesting seemed kind of pointless...and counterproductive, if it meant not getting more of what Kali was offering. Despite having  _just_ climaxed, her cock was already throbbing with need again, even with Kali’s saliva dripping off of it in fat strings.  
  
Ruby reached behind her, fingers fumbling with the strings of her corset. Evidently not fast enough, though, as Kali stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Ruby, deft fingers quickly undoing the knots.   
  
At the feeling of Kali’s bare skin against her, Ruby’s brain stuttered to a halt, and it took Kali gently pressing against the bottoms of her arms before she remembered to lift them up so Kali could pull her skirt off.  
  
Rather than tossing it aside, Kali quickly folded the garment up and placed it on top of the table, then turned her attention back to Ruby. The crimsonette fidgeted, standing there in nothing but her boots and her bra, feeling a bit like she was being examined.  
  
Kali smiled, pulling Ruby into a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead. “What a lovely young girl you are. Thank you for giving me the privilege of being able to help you with your problem.”  
  
At this point, she probably shouldn’t be surprised by Kali’s unending fountain of encouraging positivity, but Ruby’s eyebrows still shot up. “Oh. Um...you’re welcome? And thank  _you_ for, uh, you know…”  
  
Kali giggled, and started to  _move,_ shifting her hips in a small, circular motion. Ruby’s cock was currently trapped in between their bodies, and the sudden slight changes in pressure and friction made the young Huntress’s breath catch in her throat, as her mature partner slid her hands down Ruby’s back, cupping the swell of her ass to pull her into the motion. “For this, you mean? Helping you milk all that built up stress from your system?”  
  
“Uhh-ha _ah._ ” Ruby’s voice wavered as she tried to respond. The saliva on her cock made everything nice and slick as Kali grinded against her, keeping Ruby’s shaft squeezed tight between their hips and bellies as that delicious movement continued.  
  
And then Kali was pressing forward, making Ruby give ground and step back, until the back of her knees hit the bed and the two of them went down in a tangle of limbs.   
  
Kali propped herself up over Ruby, her breasts swaying heavily above Ruby’s face as she lifted her hips again. Bringing herself just a little bit forward, giving Ruby the view of a lifetime as she adjusted herself and-  
  
Ruby felt her cock brush against something. A tight, inviting slit, slick with juices and radiating a heat that she wanted to just lose herself in. Kali smiled down at her, reaching back with one hand to grab Ruby’s cock and make sure she was all nice and in position.  
  
Ruby didn’t even dare to breathe, scared that if she made the slightest movement she might somehow ruin this, the greatest moment of her life so far. She bit her lip nearly until it bled, strangling the needy whimpers that fought to escape her throat...And then Kali let her muscles relax, gravity taking hold and letting her  _slide_ down.  
  
The young Huntress threw her head back against the bed at the sensation, a hot, smooth vice grip squeezing around her every inch as Kali let herself ease her way towards Ruby’s hips. It was torturously slow, and Ruby didn’t know what to want. Part of her demanded that she buck her hips and slam herself inside Kali down to the base immediately, while another part hoped that this slow progression of Kali enveloping her in pure  _pleasure_ would last forever, that the mature Faunus would never run out of space and could just keep going  _down._  
  
Neither part got their wish. It wasn’t long, perhaps a minute, but it felt like an eternity later that Kali’s body pressed tight against Ruby’s, squeezing her whole length inside, so deep that Ruby swore her tip was snuggled up against some kind of barrier, one that squished ever so slightly when her crown came to rest against it.   
  
Kali closed her eyes, letting out an appreciative groan. “Mmm, incredible. You’re a perfect fit.” She arched her back, tensing her muscles in just the right way to  _ripple_ her inner walls around Ruby’s cock, making the younger girl dig her fingers into the bedsheets so she wouldn’t be overwhelmed by the sensation.  
  
Kali swayed her hips back and forth, letting Ruby’s cock test her elasticity, stretching her out one way and then the other. “How’s this, dear? Feeling…” She clenched around Ruby, squeezing her whole length even tighter for one brief, glorious moment. “...Better?”  
  
It took a good five seconds for Ruby to find her tongue. “Y-yes! So, so much better oh my god so much-!”  
  
Kali shushed her, brushing a finger against Ruby’s lips. “That’s all I needed to hear.”  
  
When she lifted herself up, that glorious torment returned, the tight grip of Kali’s body sliding along Ruby’s cock, leaving it covered with a thick sheen of the faunus woman’s arousal. Slowly, always slowly, like she was intentionally teasing Ruby with the promise of pleasure to come, until she finally reached the point where one little tug would pop Ruby’s crown right out of her.  
  
Then she let her weight drop, her ass meeting Ruby’s hips with a  _slap_ of flesh on flesh, that rigid length spearing deep into her core. Ruby bucked upwards to meet her, a futile gesture when they were already pressed so close together, but it still shifted her around inside of her partner and helped tease the sensations along just a moment longer.  
  
Kali rolled her hips again for a moment, just like she’d done when they had both been standing, though this time Ruby could feel how every motion pressed her against a different place in Kali’s depths. Not for long, though, because then Kali started to lift back up,  _again_ with the agonizingly slow pace.  
  
The plunge was even better this time, and Ruby couldn’t help but let out a cry as Kali’s body pressed tightly to hers again. She wasn’t sure if she could take another one of her slow withdrawals without going crazy. “P-please, Miss Belladonna, I n-need...”  
  
Kali chuckled. “More? Faster? Ah, the eagerness of youth. I suppose you’ll learn to take your time eventually...but that doesn’t need to be now.” She reached down, cupping Ruby’s cheek and tilting her head to look up into Kali’s friendly, golden eyes...and she started to  _bounce_ on Ruby’s lap.  
  
Up, down, and up again without a second of delay. Every time Kali’s hips descended and met Ruby’s she  _squeezed,_ milking Ruby all the way back up until she could drop down again. Poor, inexperienced Ruby was helpless, bucking her hips frantically underneath her more mature partner.  
  
Kali’s torso dropped down and forward, bringing her close enough to plant kisses along Ruby’s collar bone and nibble the side of her neck, flooding even more sensations into Ruby’s already overloaded mind.  
  
Her voice in Ruby’s ear was a breathy whisper. “Come on, it’s okay. Let it  _all_ out…”   
  
As though it had been a command, Ruby stiffened, her back arching and her vision going white as the single most intense sensory experience of her life thundered through her body. She  _came,_ and it was like a firework going off right behind her eyes. Every muscle in her body strained, tensing up as she poured shot after hot, gooey shot of her cum into Kali’s womb.  
  
Kali purred in response, rocking back and forth to ensure that she milked every last ounce out of her young charge, rhythmically squeezing down around her to prolong Ruby’s pleasure.  
  
Eventually, it was over, and Ruby simply went limp on the bed, unable to do much more than pant for air and struggle to hold her eyes open. She  _felt_ more than saw Kali pulling off of her and standing up, which Ruby figured was just fine. Right now would be a great time to just close her eyes for a bit-  
  
Something familiar engulfed her cock, and Ruby struggled to prop herself up on her elbows.  
  
Kali was on her knees between Ruby’s legs, bobbing her head up and down along the crimsonette’s shaft. It had started to soften after her latest climax, but now it was rapidly returning to full mast.  
  
“A...again?” Ruby asked.  
  
Kali glanced up at her, pulling her lips free but continuing to stroke with one hand. “I’d meant to just clean you off before leaving, but it seems your little gift here has other plans. I’ll leave if you want me to, but...well, now I just feel like I’ve been challenged.”  
  
Ruby gasped as Kali lifted her chest, tucking Ruby’s cock into the valley of her breasts, squeezing them together as she briefly lapped at the tip before glancing back up.   
  
Kali winked. “Up for another round?”


End file.
